Serendipity
by juana24
Summary: Zutara Week 2012: Losing an internship and being rejected by a publisher, Katara is in desperate need of someone to cheer her up. Will fate decide to give her some luck in a tiny NY coffee shop?


**Author's Note: I'm kind of stuck on the next chapter for Never Give Up, and I have a lot of ideas in my mind for other things, so I decided to work on Zutara Week instead. I may or may not do all seven, depending on how much time I have or whether I have an idea. Hope you enjoy this one! **

**Serendipity (n.): 1. an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident **  
**2. good fortune; luck**

Looking outside her window, Katara sighed as she quickly ran outside, trying to take cover from the rain, which was currently pouring hard. Using her trench coat as protection, she began to make several attempts to call for a taxi. She didn't know if it was because of the weather, or if some higher being was just cursing her, but _no taxi _seemed to notice her loud wailing and flinging of arms. Huffing in defeat, she decided to go on foot to her destination, the only place that would cheer her up: the Jasmine Dragon, the coffee shop she would always go to for silent time by herself.

Usually, she would find the rain to be a good thing; only today, it seemed to set the tone of her whole day: _horrible._

The unluckiness all started at the beginning of the day; she had woken up bright and early to go to the agent that had called her to read some of her writing. It had taken her nearly four years (her whole college undergrad career) to finish writing the novel she had always wanted to create. Although she was majoring in medicine (because of her compassion for helping others), she had secretly dreamed of becoming a writer, which she did as a side job to pay for rent and other things. This novel, however, was her biggest project yet, and she was anxious to get it published to go "big time" in New York. All of her dreams, however, went crashing down when the agent she had met told her that her story couldn't be published and basically that it wasn't good enough. Even with this criticism and bad news, Katara put on a brave face and found optimism in her medical career; today, she would be interviewed for an internship at a local hospital.

Her day only got worse.

On her way to the hospital, she became caught in the morning commute traffic, stuck on the highway for_ two hours_. Upon her arrival at the medical center, the medical director gave her an apologetic look, and told her that there were done with interviews, and all the spots were taken. At this point, she was almost in tears by how bad it all turned out.

Which led to her present state. Wet, tired, upset, and running three blocks just to get a cup (with her day, probably three) of coffee.

As she approached the door of the Jasmine Dragon, she could already see the people inside, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere, and seeing the jovial old man, named Iroh, who owned the shop. He seemed to be chatting it up with a couple of young women, being the flirtatious man he was.

Rolling her eyes, Katara stepped right in, pulling the door to get inside. Opening the door with a little too much force, her body fell in command to gravity, as the slippery cement brought her feet to give out and slip, leaving her butt wet on the floor. As this happened, it seemed everyone noticed her nasty fall, staring at her in shock and slight amusement. Her face was flush red, seeing a couple of _rather handsome_ guys starting to chuckle at her, probably thinking she was some clutsy weirdo.

Wincing at the pain from her fall, she used what dignity she had left and picked herself up, dusting off her bum and clearing her throat, to which she walked in front of the register to order. Seeing a new customer, Iroh walked up to get her order.

"Oh, Miss Katara! It's nice to see you! How are you?"

Laughing at his greeting despite her foul mood, she responded. "Hi Mr. Iroh. Its great to see you, too. I've actually had a pretty horrific day, to be honest, as seen by my _lovely _entrance here."

"Ahh, I see. Well, I hope a cup of coffee or tea would make things better. Might I suggest Jasmine tea? It tastes delightful and is known to be soothing." he told her, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Hmm...I think I'll have the usual cappuccino and a cup of Jasmine tea."

"Wonderful! It will be out in a few. Just find a seat and relax."

She nodded and said her thanks, turning to find a secluded table. She pulled off her drenched coat and placed it over her chair, taking out her laptop and notepad from her purse. Sitting down, she took out a pen to begin jotting down ideas for her next short story.

She must've lost concentration from her surroundings, as she heard someone clear their throat in front of her, in which she realized was the waiter with her order. Eyeing her with interest, the waiter began to speak.

"Excuse me, miss. Here's your cappuccino and Jasmine tea." as he spoke, he hadn't noticed her lack of attention, and tried to hand her the coffee. Still a little dazed, she grabbed for the cups, not really looking at where her hands were. She ended up pushing the waiter's hand away, her drinks spilling in the process all over the both of them.

Cursing at the pain from the hot beverages, she immediately began grabbing for some napkins at her table, she began wiping herself off, and then the floor, bending on her knees to pick up the fallen foam cups.

Looking up to apologize, she came to notice how close she was to him and saw his face. _Oh, _she thought, as she stared at his face. Although his face was fixed in a scowl, she could see how handsome he was. The waiter had pale skin and perfectly messy raven black hair, with golden eyes that seemed to consume her as he tried to hide his furiousness at the situation.

Seeing this, she immediately stood up to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I've been having an awful day and I wasn't looking and being careless and-"

He soon interrupted, his gaze softening as he remembered her 'entrance'. "It's alright. I know how it feels to have those days. Let me just clean myself up and get you another round."

She smiled at him in appreciation. "Thank you so much. Again, I am so sorry for that. The least I could do is treat those burns you have. I have a first aid kit in my bag."

He looked at her in protest, but he gave in to her pleading look as he moved to sit down, allowing her to examine his hands. She then pulled out the salve and gauze as she wiped off his hands.

Breaking the silence, the waiter asked her playfully. "So, why do you actually have a first aid kit with you in public? Are you some kind of doctor?"

She chuckled and smiled at him. "No, well at least not yet anyway; I major in medicine though. And I don't know, I just do. Always good to be safe than sorry. Anyway, what about you? What's your name?"

"Zuko. I'm working for my uncle temporarily as I finish school."

She nodded in understanding. " Oh that's nice of you to help him. This place seems to always be bustling with customers. Your uncle makes the best tea and coffee in all of New York! What school do you to go to?"

Zuko chuckled, then replied. "Cornell University. I'm studying to become a lawyer. It's been pretty boring, but hey, that's what my dad wants me to do...I always seem to disappoint him." His face seemed to become grim at the thought.

She had finished wrapping his hands, and began putting away her equipment. She then put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, his body initially tense from the sudden contact, but relaxed as he realized she was trying to comfort him.

"That stinks...I know how you feel about being a disappointment. Hell, this whole day was a disappointment. I got rejected for my novel I was trying to get published and my internship at a hospital."

He gave her an apologetic look and stood up. He then turned to her and smiled charmingly. "Katara, future doctor and award-winning author, would you like me to cheer you up by taking you out get some coffee or something? Err, well, somewhere else, if you'd want, or"

Laughing at his awkwardness, she grinned at him. "I would love to. Well, dinner sounds good. How about after your shift? It seems to have stopped raining."

He returned her grin with a lopsided one, and nodded. "I actually think I can get out now, knowing that my uncle has been desperate for me to go out with someone. Wait here for a sec..."

She responded with a laugh, and watched him walk back to the counter to talk to his uncle, noticing his uncle's gleaming eyes already on the two, as if he'd been watching the whole time.

Perhaps this day wasn't so bad after all...

0.o.0.o.0

"And that's how your parents met." Iroh finished, noticing his great nieces and nephews already asleep. Hearing a chuckle from the door, the old man turned to see the characters of his little story gazing at both he and their children in fondness.

"Now Uncle, you need to come up with better stories, because the children seemed to always fall asleep in the middle of them!" his niece in-law teased.

Iroh merely laughed at her statement, and left the room, leaving the couple alone.

"I think that's my favorite of his stories..." Katara said as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

Zuko smiled into the kiss. "Is that so? Why? Because you're the main person in it?

She let go of him and shoved him playfully. "No. I like it because although it was one of the worst days of my life, it also was my best. It was almost luck that I met you to cheer me up from all the bad luck I had earlier that day."

He smirked, but pulled her close to him, as they walked over to their room.

"Yup, almost like fate. Serendipity."

**A/N: Hoped you liked the fluff! Reviews are always lovely... :)**


End file.
